Trapped Inside
by xoxSasukexox
Summary: She doesn't speak. She doesn't even smile. So, can one man make all the difference that no other could make? Pairings: InuKag


Desclaimer: We don't own nothing, except this plot!

Trapped Inside

Full Summary: She never speaks. She never smiles. So can one man make all the

difference that no other could make? InuKag

**A Rough Start**

"Kagome dear! Wake up or you'll be late on your first day of school! KAGOME!" her mother exclaimed, still trying to shake her awake.

Kagome's Pov.

As always I hear my mother attempting to wake me up from my deep slumber. I groan hoping that she would leave me be, and let me drown in my misery. Today was the day that I was dreading, the day where everyone would point and stare at me as soon as I entered through the school doors. It was always like that in my previous schools. I don't even know why my mother bothers moving. Isn't it quite clear, that no matter how many places and schools I go to, things will never change? I wasn't always this way- you know, not talking or smiling, and shutting myself away from everyone and everything- but that all changed when --- "KAGOME!" I hear my mother snap, interrupting me from my thoughts. Knowing that there is no way I could get out, from not going to school, I threw my covers up and opened my eyes, only to be blinded by the bright source of light coming through the opened window. Once my eyes got adjusted to the light, I saw mom giving me the "teenagers-these-days-look", before heading downstairs.

I took in a deep breath, and got up, and headed towards my and picked out my clothes for my first day at school, at Shikon High.

End of Pov.

Inuyasha's Pov

I glanced down at my watch, and quickened my pace. Shit! If I didn't hurry up, I'd be late-on the first day of school. Just as I ran through the doors I collided into someone.

Now I was pissed, first my brother thinks it would be a genius idea to pour cold water onto my face, as an attempt to wake me up, then he leaves with the car, and then I have to walk to school and now SOMEONE BUMPS INTO ME. ME! Could things get any worse? I got up, and brushed myself off. From what I could make of, it was girl with a brilliant shade of chocolate brown eyes. Her face, was practically concealed by her black hood.

End of Pov.

"Watch where your going, wench!"

Kagome just starred at him with emotionless eyes, and a blank expression.

"You deaf too wench?"

Kagome, just looked at him, then got up and walked away. Inuyasha however was furious, this day was not going his way at all.

"This day can't get any worse!" he exclaimed. Then right on que, the bell rang. Groaning, Inuyasha made his way to his first class, English.

Inuyahsa's Pov.

You'll never guess what happened when I entered the classroom. Other than the teacher yelling at me and giving me the same old lecture about being on time. They assigned me to sit with the WENCH! THE WENCH! The one who made ME late! Could you believe it? Oh and guess what she's a MUTE! How the hell are we supposed to the god damn project when she can't even SPEAK! This is just great, great I tell you. On a better note my friends Miroku and Sango, and Kikyo are in all of my classes. The bad news? The mute girl is in all of my classes too. I swear it's as if my life is coming to an end.

End of Pov.

"Come on Inuyasha! Having a girl, who is a mute as your partner, can't be that bad." said Sango.

"Yes I completely agree with Sango, Inuyasha. She doesn't seem to be so bad, just give her a chance."

"Shut up! You two have gone insane; at least Kikyo hasn't….right Kikyo?"

"Uh, I don't think she's that bad Inuyasha, she's a mute deal with it. Oh there's Ayame! See you later guys. Bye!" she said.

"Hey Inuyasha, there's Kagome why don't we go over and say hi?! Please? Please?" Sango pleaded. Without waiting for a response she dragged Inuyasha and Miroku towards Kagome.

"Hey there! My name is Sango, and these are my two friends Miroku, and Inuyasha. Would you like to come sit with us for lunch?"

Inuyasha looked like he was about to strangle Sango to death.

Sango just glared at him giving him the don't-say-a-word-or-else look. Then she turned her attention towards Kagome.

"Well how about it?"

However, Kagome's face was directed at Inuyasha. Sango, following her gaze understood why Kagome had such a hesitation. Inuyasha could be quite rude and scary at times, but eventually you'd just get used to it.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha won't do anything to you, I'll make sure of it, okay? Sango smiled reassuringly.

With a forced smile, and a nod, Kagome accepted Sango's invitation to have lunch with them.

Just as Kagome was taking her seat a boy by the name of Koga walked up to her.

"Hey there little lady would you be so kind as to have lunch with me? I don't think you would enjoy sitting with mutt face over here." he said pointing towards Inuyasha. "So how about it?"

Kagome pulled out her notebook and then wrote 'no thanks, I prefer to sit here.' Koga just forced a smile and said, "Maybe some other time then, with that he left. The whole lunch room went silent as everybody stared at the mute, Kagome. It wasn't everyday where a girl would turn down Koga. Kagome just ate absentmindedly, ignoring all the stares towards her. Little did she know that there were two people in the cafeteria that starred at her differently from the others. One with jealousy, and the other with realization….

Authors Note:

Well that's the first chapter of Trapped Inside, hopefully you enjoyed it. Please review and tell us what you think. Should we continue or discontinue this story? Future chapters will be longer! Thank you.

Dark-angelz-wingz


End file.
